Synthetic ecstasy
by dogdemon-Narutofan
Summary: Not everything is what it seems, Life's not prefect even good people have problems, parties,sex,drugs. Is it love at first sight. Written by dogdemonNarutofan
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Synthetic ecstasy

Chapter 1 The Phoenix

Snow hit the car as it drove down the highway, two boys sat in the car keeping to themselves the one boy that was driving the car, was the oldest of the two, he just turned Nineteen a week before, as his younger brother sat in the passenger seat, he was only eighteen.

Sesshomaru was the oldest of the brothers, Sesshomaru was a full demon as for his younger Half brother Inuyasha, he was only a Hanyou. After there father died, Sesshomaru packed up Inuyasha and moved away, returning to there fathers mansion. Both brother were left the large house.

Inuyasha's mother died a few years ago, as Sesshomaru's mother was still alive. Sesshomaru had long silver hair and golden ambers eyes, he was about 6 foot 5, Inuyasha was all most the same, but he only stood 5 foot 9.

Inuyasha wore black cargo pants with a black hoodie, covering his ears that stood on top of his head, with a pair of black army boots, Inuyasha pulled his bag from the backseat and pulled a Joint for the bag.

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side and looked at his brother. "Whats the fuck do you think your doing, put that shut out now."

Inuyasha took a drag, before offering him one. "want some."

"Put that shit out, and not in or on my car."

"Pussy." Inuyasha rolled down his window and quickly took another drag before throwing it out the car window.

Sesshomaru had one a pair of loose black jeans and a black wife beater, and black army boots.

It didn't take much to see the brothers didn't like each other very much, they had there past problems, but if either of them needed the other, they were there without a second thought.

"Are we all most there yet."

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side and looked at Inuyasha. "ask me that again I dare you."

Inuyasha turned and looked out the window "Bastard."

Hours passed as they drove down the dark snow cover highway, Inuyasha grabbed his bag from he back and pulled put his mp3 player, and listened to his rock music and closed his eye, shutting the rest of the world out.

They lived in America, for three years, Sesshomaru work there, running drug deals things like that as Inuyasha hung around his friends, When Inuyasha got into trouble Sesshomaru packed them both up and moved to Mito, there they lived for two years.

Inuyasha meet a bunch of guys that ran in a local gang, He fell right in, made a few friends and got heavy into the drugs, taking whatever he could get his hands on.

Sesshomaru came home one night and found Inuyasha his friends and a brunch of girls partying, Having sex and taking drugs. Inuyasha was fucked up for weeks, Sesshomaru all was turned his back on his half brother, never really took notice to him, till that night.

Things got bad real bad, There where beer bottle, everywhere, kids no younger then Inuyasha having sex in the corner, Sesshomaru ended up knocked Inuyasha out, and pulling him from the house, before calling the cops on the party.

After that Sesshomaru packed them up, now there on there way to Nikko, where both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be entering high school, Sesshomaru was in his final year as Inuyasha was a freshman. Inuyasha never last a week in school before getting kicked out, or throw into detention.

From setting fires, to getting into fights to having sex in school, his record was bad, but when you have money to throw around any school would take Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru got on the phone a week before moving and got them both into a high rich school, where the rich kids lived, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got there money when there father died, Sesshomaru was the only on that had excess to the money, in the will stating Inuyasha could get his money after getting out of college, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all most got there fathers billion dollar company.

In Nikko everybody knows there family name Taishou, Sesshomaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou and InuTaishou and sesshomaur's mother Ali Taishou.

It didn't take long for her to move on, Sesshomaru knew, she was cheating on his father, Inuyasha even knew, Sesshomaru even thought there father knew she was cheating, but Sesshomaru didn't say much considering he was cheating on her to, the out come was Inuyasha, his mother was human, making Inuyasha a half-demon, If you would look at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha you would never know that hey have different mothers.

Sesshomaru decided it would be best to moved back to there home town, after Sesshomaru would finish college he would take over there family Business, then Inuyasha could join him, if he finished school.

Inuyasha sat up in his chair and turned off his mp3 player when they finally got into town, bright lights and flashing lights, Inuyasha rolled down his window and looked around.

"Are there any clubs here."

"Is our Father dead."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and nodded his head, getting his points he returned to looking out the window.

"I'm telling you this once, there is a club The phoenix, The owner had a club in Mito, there's a chance we might be able to get in, I'm running a few deals for a friend."

"I know, I work for them to you know, there's a gang up here, that I'm meeting, The leader is picking me up tomorrow."

"Keep your parties out of my house."

"It's not your house."

Sesshomaru turned off into a dirt road, As they drove up a small hill, a large house came into view, a few more feet in, there was a giant gate, Sesshomaru stopped the car, and rolled down the window and entered the security code. A few seconds later the gate flew opened.

"Dame this is fucking great."

"Watching your fucking language, half breed."

"Fuck you."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at his brother, with lighting speed Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pushed up against the window by the collar of his shirt. "Don't test me, This Sesshomaru will kill you without a second thought."

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and drove up to the house.

"Keh. whatever." Inuyasha turned and looked out of his window again.

As Sesshomaru turned off the car, Inuyasha was the first out of the car. "Holy shit, this place is huge."

Inuyasha turned around and opened the back door and grabbed his bags from the backseat.

"You can pick any room you want, I'll be taking my old room." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha before unlocking the door and walking into the house.

"Welcome fucking home."

Inuyasha walked into the house with his brother and kicked the door closed behind him. As Inuyasha turned around a set of key flew at his head, Inuyasha quickly cough them.

"Ones for the house, the other is for the car."

"What car?"

"There's a black 1965 mustang, in the garage it's yours, don't touch any of the others."

Inuyasha quickly turned around. "Where are you going."

"I"m taking my car for a drive, going to the phoenix, coming."

"I'll met you there. I have other matters."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha turned around and left the house, he quickly opened the garage, there on the left was his four hundred thousand dollar car. A grin came to his face, before jumping into the car.

Inuyasha drove around town before pulled up to the club, there was a long line up getting into the club, Inuyasha walked up to the bouncer.

"I'm here to see your boss."

The bouncer turned around and looked at him. "If your not on the list, or a friend then you can't get in."

"He's with me."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, Sesshomaru was standing behind him. A small grin came to his face.

(Mean while.)

Sesshomaru walked threw the house, before he ended up in his old bedroom, he slowly pushed the door opened, everything was where he put it, The lock was still on the closet. Sesshomaru placed his bags on his bed, and looked out the window and watched Inuyasha drive away.

Sesshomaru walked over to his closet and slowly unlocked it, inside where three swords, hanging from the far wall, All three swords had names and a little info under them, the first sword was Tetsusaiga is the sword of earth and can kill one hundred demons in a single blow, next was, Tensaiga is the sword of heaven and can save one hundred humans in one swing, the last sword was Sou'unga is the sword of hell and can open the portal and cast the entire world into hell.

Sesshomaru quickly closed the closet and locked it again, when it was time Inuyasha would know of the swords, and get the sword there father left for him The Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru unpacked, then quickly left the house, and jumped into his red 1968 Pontiac. Quickly driving to the club. Parking and locking his car, Sesshomaru walked over to his brother.

"I'm here to see your boss." Inuyasha told the bouncer

The bouncer turned around and looked at him. "If your not on the list, or a friend then you can't get in."

"He's with me."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, Sesshomaru was standing behind him. A small grin came to his face.

"And whole the hell are you?"

This is Inuyasha Taishou and I'm Sesshomaru Taishou."

A man quickly ran towards the three, Naraku is waiting for you."

The bouncer quickly let the two brother pass into the club. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "Who's Naraku."

"Thats none of your Business, go have your fun." Sesshomaru turned around and walked more into the club, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked over to the bar, they both sate down.

"Can I get you anything."

Sesshomaru looked up, the girl was young maybe eighteen, she had long black hair, that was pulled into a tight ponytail, his eyes moved slowly down her body, she had a tight black leather top, with a short black skirt, it was about ten inches above her knees.

"I have sex on the beach." Inuyasha told the young girl.

She quickly blushed and looked away, Inuyasha had a big grin on his face. Inuyasha reached over to the girl and pulled her into his lap. "What would your name be. Angel."

"Kagome." Inuyasha moved her so that she was facing him. "Why Kagome your a pretty little thing aren't ya."

Kagome blushed and tried getting out of the boys lap. "And who the hell are you."

"Why Angel."

Kagome turned around and looked the boy in the face, Kagome gasped, when she looked into his eyes, hey where golden, she couldn't looked away, even if she wanted to.

"What the hell's going on, get your hands off my woman."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the guy walked towards them, he was a wolf demon, there was no mistake, he looked and smiled like a wolf.

"Kouga."

Kouga walked over to the three, and pulled Kagome from the boys lap and pushed her behind him. "What are you doing touching my woman."

Inuyasha got up, and walked over to Kouga. "Kagome asked me to dance." Inuyasha reached behind The wolf demon and pulled Kagome's back to his chest. "Don't worrie I won't hurt her."

Inuyasha turned around and pulled Kagome to the dance floor, Kouga walked over to a chair and sat down and watched them walk to the dance floor.

"What are you doing."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl, she was about 5 foot 7. "Dancing."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her to his body. "Are you really with that wolf."

"Yes."

"Do you love him."

Kagome quickly looked up at the boy. "Thats none of your Business."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Whatever." Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's chest and pushed him away. "I have to get back to work."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked off the dance floor, more like watched her ass, Kagome turned and looked over her shoulder, Kagome blushed when she say Inuyash watching her ass.

As kagome turned the corner a set of arms pulled her into the office. "Who the hell is that hunk."

Kagome turned around and looked at her best friend. "What."

"The guy you where dancing with, who is he."

"Sango, what are you doing here, I thought you worked later on tonight."

"Kagome stop changing the subject, who is he, are you cheating on Kouga."

"The guy on the dance floor, that was Inuyasha, I'm not cheating on Kouga, He just pulled me onto the dance floor."

Sango leaned over and looked over to the dance floor, she found the said boy Inuyasha sitting at the bar with another boy. "That must be his brother, they both look a like."

"Why are you here."

"Oh, Naraku called me in, said he needed me tonight, something about meeting a new girl."

"Whatever, I need to get back to work, I'll see you out there."

Kagome walked past Sango and walked back over to Inuyasha. "Can I get you something."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both looked up at the girl. "Come back for seconds."

"If you don't want anything, then I'm out of here."

"How about a date, Angel."

"How about no, and keep your hands off me, touch me again and I'll kill you."

"You got fire, I like that in a girl."

"Go fuck yourself."

Inuyasha grinned. "I would rather fuck you." Moving quickly Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into his lap, and licked up her neck. Kagome froze and let out a low moan of pleasure. Inuyasha grinned when she got arouse, he could smell it all over her, Inuyasha moved his hands up and down her arms.

"Whats the matter Angel."

"Please."

"Please what."

"Please don't." Kagome whispered before pulling for Inuyasha's embrace, pulled a hand to her neck. Kagome quickly walked off, and went back behind the bar.

Inuyasha looked over to his brother. "She wants me."

"Leave her alone, we got Business to take care of."

Sesshomaru slowly got up, Inuyasha followed suit, both brother walked over to the bar, Sango looked up at the boys.

"Can I help you."

"Ya, where here to see your boss."

"Hold on a second, I'll get him."

Sango turned around and walked over to Kagome. "Kags can you get Naraku, those two man want to talk to him."

Kagome nodded her head and walked over to Naraku's office. Quickly knocking on the door. "Come in."

Kagome slowly walked into the office. "There are two man here to see you."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute." Kagome nodded and left the office quickly closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked over to the office, there was fear in her voice, her smell and her face, And he didn't like it.

Kagome quickly walked back to the bar, and joined Sango. "He's coming."

Sango turned around and looked at Kagome. "Why don't you go and find Kouga."

Kagome nodded and walked off. "Whats wrong with her."

Sango turned around and looked at the boy. "Sango and you are."

"Inuyasha, now answer the question."

"Nice to met you, Long day, she's been her for a while now, And if you brother or hurt her I'll kill you."

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, I just might like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Synthetic ecstasy

Chapter 2: Everything isn't what it's seems.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk off, and looked back to his brother and nodded his head.

"Naraku will be with you in a while." Sango told Inuyasha before walking more into the bar.

Kagome walked threw the dark full club, trying to find her boyfriend and to put some distance from Naraku, and Inuyasha.

Kagome spotted Kouga sitting on a chair talking to his buddie's from school, Kagome walked up from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey."

"Hey." Kouga whispered before turning around and pulling Kagome into his lap as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Kagome rested her head in Kouga's neck. "Whats wrong baby."

"Just tired." Kagome whispered.

"Do you work tonight." Kouga asked Kagome

"Yup, me and Sango tonight." Kagome told Kouga

"Where's the mut." Kouga asked Kagome.

"Who?"

"The dog you were dancing with."

"Oh, he's here to see Naraku." Kagome told Kouga.

"I really don't like him." Kouga told Kagome.

Kagome giggled. "Why cause he asked me to dance."

"No, he's trouble I can tell." Kouga told Kagome.

"I wonder why he wants to see Naraku." Kagome mumbled.

"Business."

Kagome and Kouga turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

(Mean while.)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat at the bar waiting for Naraku, ten minutes went by and no Naraku. Inuyasha starting getting annoyed and got up.

"Come and find me when the bastard comes out." Inuyasha told his brother before walking off.

Inuyasha walked threw the club looking for Kagome, he found her as Kouga pulled her into his lap, Inuyasha wanted to wrip Kouga apart, but Kagome wasn't his, yet.

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and the wolf.

"I wonder why he wants to see Naraku." Kagome mumbled.

"Business."

Kagome and Kouga turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

"What do you want." Kouga asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at kagome, and quickly pulled her from his Kouga's lap, pulling her to his chest.

Kouga jumped to his feet. "What the fuck do you think your doing." Kouga yelled.

Kagome moved more into Inuyasha chest, trying to get fare from the yelling, she had a long night so far and her headache was getting worse.

Inuyasha smirked when Kagome moved more into his chest. "Taking Kagome back to the bar, Sango needs her." Inuyasha told Kouga before wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her back to the bar.

"I don't think so, I'll take her." Kouga yelled before trying to pull Kagome back to him.

Inuyasha wrapped both arms around Kagome's waisting pulling her to his chest, Removing one arm from her waist and putting it under her butt lefting her up.

kagome gasped before wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist. "What are you doing." Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Saving you from Mutt face." Inuyasha whispered back.

kagome nodded before resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Put her down." Kouga yelled.

"Need any help, buddy."

Inuyasha looked up over Kouga and say his best friend.

"What the hell are you doing here." Inuyasha yelled over the music.

(Mean while.)

A human walked threw the doors of the club looked around he first spotted Sesshomaru sitting at the bar, walked threw the club, he noticed Inuyasha talked to a wolf demon and a human girl.

Bankotsu, was around the same age as Inuyasha with long black hair, that was done up in a long braid.

As Bankotsu walked towards his long time friend, he watched as Inuyasha lefted the girl off the ground, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Bankotsu walked closer as the wolf starting yelling at Inuyasha.

"Put her down." Kouga yelled.

"Need any help, buddy."

Inuyasha looked up over Kouga and saw his best friend.

"What the hell are you doing here." Inuyasha yelled over the music.

"Looking for a good time." Bankotsu

Bankotsu walked from around the wolf demon and stood beside Inuyasha, Bankotsu leaned back and looked at the girl that was wrapped around his best friend.

"Nice."

Inuyasha looked over at Bankotsu. "What."

"The girl, where did ya get her."

"Hey fuck face, Put her down." Kouga yelled again.

Bankotsu turned and looked at Inuyasha again. "He's."

"Dame straight she's mine, now put her down." Kouga yelled.

Kagome didn't even see or hear Bankotsu come in, or the fight that was going on, she fell a sleep, right after Inuyasha told her that he was saving her from Kouga, feeling safe and warm, she fell a sleep.

Bankotsu looked back over at the said girl, Dame she's hot.

"Inuyasha, she's kinda sleeping." Bankotsu whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Bankotsu. "What."

"She's sleeping." Bankotsu told Inuyasha again.

"Just fucking great." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I don't have time for this." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha come we have Business."

Inuyasha turned and looked at Sesshomaru. "What now."

"Yes now." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Can you help me." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha. "What."

"She kinda fall a sleep, and she doesn't like the wolf, I don't like wolf, don't really trust Bankotsu."

"What Bankotsu's here." Sesshomaru yelled.

"Hey sessy."

"Just fucking kill me now." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and lefted Kagome from him, and handed her back to him, Inuyasha held Kagome with his arms around her should and under her knees.

"Here give her to me." Kouga told Inuyasha.

"Fuck off."

Inuyasha turned and walked the way he came with Sesshomaru and Bankotsu behind him.

"What happened."

Inuyasha looked up from the girl in his arms to the angry girl at the bar. "She's fine, she just fell a sleep." Inuyasha told Sango.

"Come with me." Sango told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha followed Sango threw the club to a small locked room, Sango dug the keys out of her pocked and unlocked the door. "Here put her down." Sango told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked into the small room and placed Kagome down on the small bed. "Will she be ok here." Inuyasha asked not taking his eyes off Kagome.

"She'll be fine, how did you get her any ways, where's Kouga."

"She doesn't really like the wolf does she." Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Not really, it's more like protection." Sango told Inuyasha.

"Protection from what." Inuyasha asked Sango.

Sango looked down. "Come with me." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome before following Sango, as they both left the room, Sango turned around and closed and locked the door.

"She's scared." Sango told Inuyasha.

"From what."

"Naraku."

Inuyasha looked up and watched Sango walk away, When Sango turned around to look at Inuyasha, she saw him looking back at her, Inuyasha watched as a single tear ran down her face.

After watching Sango walk away, Inuyasha looked back at the door before walking threw the club, trying to find his brother and friend.

He found them both at the bar waiting for him, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu were sitting a few feet away from each other, when Inuyasha walked over to Bankotsu, he nodded to him and looked a cross the room, Inuyasha followed his eye, there was Kouga sitting there looking at him, with anger in his eyes.

"want me to take him down." Bankotsu asked Inuyasha.

"No stay here." Inuyasha told Bankotsu before walking towards Kouga.

"Where's Kagome." Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Why is she scared of Naraku."

"What."

"Why is she scared of Naraku." Inuyasha asked Kouga again.

"Who told you that." Kouga asked Inuyasha.

"Doesn't matter."

When she opened her eyes, all she say was dark, she screamed and threw herself into the corner of the room and barred her face in her knees, that were pulled tight to her chest.

"Please." She sobbed into the knees. "Please don't."

Kagome screamed when the door was kicked in, she quickly looked up, as she was pulling into his hard chest.

"Are you ok." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist pulling him tighter to her body. "Thank you." Kagome whispered before tears rolled down her face.

(Mean while.)

Inuyasha quickly turned his head when he heard Kagome scream, He quickly took off and ran to the room that Sango and Inuyasha lefted a few moments ago, smell Kagome's fear, Inuyasha quickly kicked the door opened, what he found made him step back a few steps before going to the girl that was hiding in the corner of the room.

"Are you sure your ok."

"I'm fine, just a little scared, for a second there I didn't know where I was."

Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet as they both walked out of the dark room, Kagome said her thanks again before walking off to the bathroom to clean up.

Inuyasha walked back to Sesshomaru, when he got there Naraku was waiting for him, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed Naraku back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Synthetic ecstasy

Chapter 3: Two different worlds.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed close behind Naraku into the dark office, Sesshomaru entered first with Inuyasha close behind, as soon as he entered the office he was hit hard by the smell of fear. This scent he knew, it was Kagome, when she was in this office she was scared.

With anger written all over his face, Inuyasha walked in front of Naraku and grabbed him by the coller of his shirt and threw him to the wall, getting into his face. "What did you do?"

Naraku looked passed Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. "Get this Half Breed off me."

Sesshomaru walked closer to the pair. "If I where you, I would answer his question."

Naraku turned his eyes to Inuyasha's, He gasped when his eyes met Inuyasha's, His eyes where red, with Purple marking on his cheeks. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Why was she scared?" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku leaned against the wall and smirked. Inuyasha pulled Naraku from the wall and threw him back to it with force.

The dark room fulled with his evil laugh. "Your not talking about Kagome are you."

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled as his claws dug into his neck, Naraku's blood ran down Inuyasha's arm.

The door to the office slowly opened, all three turned to look at the person standing by the door. Naraku's smirk grew bigger. "Come on in kagome, we where just talking about you."

Kagome slowly walked into the room closing the door behind her. Inuyasha dropped Naraku and walked over to Sesshomaru.

Naraku walked over to his desk and sat down. "Kagome come and sit down with us."

Kagome walked passed the brother and sat in a chair in front of Naraku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in chairs behind her.

Kagome looked up from the floor to Naraku. "You wanted to see me."

Naraku looked up from his papers to look at Kagome. "Yes, I want you to work to the floors tonight."

Kagome looked at Naraku for a moment before opening her mouth. "You said, I could go home at one, It's all ready 12:30."

"A few girls aren't coming in tonight, So I need you to stay late. Sango is staying as well, tell her when you leave this office."

Kagome dropped her head, before pulling herself from the chair to leave the room. Naraku quickly sat up and grabbed Kagome's wrist, pushing her back into the chair. "I say you could leave."

Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet, and pulled Kagome into his chest away from Naraku. "Don't touch her."

Naraku grabbed on to Kagome's forearm, and looked up at Inuyasha. "Let her go." and pulled Kagome from Inuyasha.

"No." Kagome whispered when Naraku pulled Kagome to his chest, with the back pushed up against his chest, she could fell his harden length against her ass.

Inuyasha walked over to Naraku and looked down at Kagome. "She doesn't want you touching her." Inuyasha said, without taking his eyes off Kagome, Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's golden orbs. flashing his a small but sad smile.

Sesshomaru stepped in between Naraku and Inuyasha. "Let the girl go, so we can get back to Business."

Naraku walked back to his chair with Kagome and sat down, pulling Kagome to his lap. "What Business are you here for."

"We where sent from a few people back in Mito. where running a few deals, we where sent here to take over a few places." Sesshomaru told Naraku.

"Mito, you must be the Taishou brothers." Naraku said.

Kagome quickly looked up at the brother, she had heard about the Taishou brother, she never thought she would ever met them in person, word went around that they where worth billions. Kagome quickly looked down when Inuyasha met her stare.

Kagome quickly whispered. "Can I please go back to work."

Naraku stood up and walked Kagome to the door, closing it behind her. He quickly turned around and looked back at Inuyasha. "Stay away from her, she's mine."

"Doesn't look like it, She can't stand you." Inuyasha told Naraku.

Naraku walked back to his chair, and looked to Sesshomaru. "Why are you here?"

"Where here to bring news of out arrival, Inuyasha is running the gangs I'll be taking care of the Business."

With that said, both boys out to there feet and worked there way to the door. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked out, with Inuyasha close behind, Inuyasha closed the door behind him, He quickly took off to find Kagome.

(Mean while.)

Kagome quickly left Naraku side, and walked back to Sango at the bar. Sango quickly turned around and looked at Kagome. "Whats wrong?"

"Where both working late again tonight, More girls didn't show up again." Kagome quickly told Sango.

"Oh, Kouga's looking for you, he's over at the end of the bar with Inuyasha's friend waiting for you." Sango told Kagome.

Kagome nodded before walking over to the two boys. Bankotsu say Kagome coming first and nudged The wolf demon. Kouga looked up as Kagome walked towards them. Kagome leaned against the bar. "Whats up."

"When are you getting off." Kouga asked Kagome.

"Sorry not tonight, Naraku has me and Sango working late again, we get off around five, I'll be going straight home with Sango after."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, winking at the girl. "You and Sango live together."

"Stop being an asshole, Sango's like my sister, it's nothing like that, Pig."

"Your with the wolf, is she with anybody." Bankotsu asked Kagome.

"Not at the moment, but If I where you, I won't even try." kagome told Bankotsu

Kouga turned around and looked at Bankotsu. "Trust me, she's to much woman for you, you won't be able to handle her."

"And how so." Bankotsu asked Kouga.

"I'll break you."

All three turned around and looked at Sango standing behind them, with her hand on her hips.

Kagome giggled and looked at the smirk on Bankotsu's face. Kagome all most doubled over from laughing if she wasn't holding on to the bar.

"Kagome you need to go in the back and finish your work." Sango told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and kissed kouga on the cheek before walking off, Bankotsu leaned over to the bar, and watched Kagome walk away. "Damn thats a fine piece of ass."

The next thing Bankotsu knew he was laying on the ground holding his head, Sango and Kouga both hit him over the head.

(Mean while.)

Inuyasha pushed passed the crowed and found Kagome walked to a back office and chased after her, grabbed her from behind and pushing her into the office, Kagome tryed to scream when Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha closed the door behind them and turned Kagome around in his arms, Kagome quickly relaxed when she saw it was Inuyasha. Kagome quickly kicked and punched Him. "You jerk, why did you do that, you scared me." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha scratched behind his head. "Ya sorry about that."

Kagome relaxed and slowly looked up at Inuyasha. "Did you need something?"

"How do you know Naraku."

"I work for him, been here for two years now."

"What does he mean by work the floor."

"mm mm, that...that would be..."

"That would me what?"

"It's a long stories, that I don't want to get into ok."

"Why can't you answer the question?"

"Fine, you want to know what it means, We lap dance, Ok, you happy I said it."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, and pulled her to his chest, pushing her head to his chest. "Why don't you quit?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"One I need the money, two I work here with friends, three...I just can't"

"It's Naraku isn't it?"

Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha and looked up at him. "Why is it that I just met you and I can already tell you anything?"

Inuyasha smirked and pulled Kagome back to his chest. "Cause I'm hot."

Kagome turned and hit Inuyasha's should. "No bullshit here. Why can I trust you, you have this look like you can fix anything with just a smile."

"Stop you'll make me blush." Inuyasha said as he shoved her.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "Tell you want?"

"About Naraku."

"There's nothing to say, He's my boss, I work for him, I do what I'm told."

"Has he ever hurt you." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome looked down. "No."

Inuyasha went to go and touch Kagome when she backed up. "I need to get back to work." Kagome turned around and headed for the door, she quickly looked over her shoulder. "Just stay the hell away form me." and quickly left the room to join Sango at the bar.

Inuyasha ran after Kagome. "What did I do?"

Kagome turned around. "Nothing I don't need or want anymore friends." and with that she turned around and walked over to Kouga.

Before Inuyasha could go over to her, Sesshomaru put his hand on his shoulder. "Come we have work to do."

"Somethings wrong." Inuyasha said, before turning around to look at his brother.

"For one thing, she's from a different world, she would never date someone like us, she's to prefect, she has her prefect little boyfriend."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at his friend, and yelled over to bar. "Come on Bankotsu, where getting out of here."

Bankotsu picked himself off the bar, and ran after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Where are we going now."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Synthetic ecstasy

Chapter 4 : I have my own reasons.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu jumped out of the car as soon as Sesshomaru pulled up to the small building. The day was getting dark and the skys where clouded over, Inuyasha looked up before talking. "We need to start here."

Bankotsu looked from the building to Inuyasha. "Why here?" Bankotsu walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned to look at Bankotsu. "A few of the members from the gang are meeting us here in a few minutes." Inuyasha told Bankotsu before walking over to the other side of the car to lean into the car. "What are you going to do?"

Sesshomaru looked from his brother to Bankotsu. "I'll be close, I have other Business to take care of." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha, Sesshomaru leaned out of the window to look over at Bankotsu. "Stay the fuck out of trouble, if you get him into anything, I swear I'll kick your ass."

Bankotsu backed up a few steps holding his hands up in front of him. "I'm clean don't worrie, I'll take care of him."

Inuyasha looked from Bankotsu to his brother. "Will you two stop talking like I'm not here, Fuck I'm not a pup!"

Sesshomaru signed before driving away.

"What are we really doing here." Bankotsu asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to look at his friend. "Meeting somebody here."

Inuyasha and Bankotsu turned as a black 1972 mustang drove towards them. they both stepped aside as the car drove by. The car stopped in front of the build and a few seconds later the car turned off, they both waited for the person to get out of the car.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu took a step towards the car, as the door opened. They both waited. Both boy gasped as Kouga stepped out of the car, the second door opened as Kagome came out of the car as well.

"What are you two doing here." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome walked around the car to stand beside Kouga. "Where here to talk Business with you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha could not stop the grin that came to his face. "So you both fun in the gang." Inuyasha asked as he took a few steps towards Kagome and Kouga.

Kouga grabbed Kagome and pushed her behind him. "Stay away from her, we have Business she has nothing to do with it." Kouga told Inuyasha.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled before turing back to Kouga. "What Business are we here to talk about."

Kouga signed before talking Business with the Hanyou. "You and your brother are the new leaders are you not." Kouga asked Inuyasha.

"Ya so." Inuyasha said as he took a quick look at Kagome.

"There are two building in town where the gangs met, and where the business takes place." Koga told Inuyasha.

"Ok, what else." Inuyasha asked.

"You have the choice to have guards at your house, but no mater happens they are there if you need them, they are just a phone call away, you will get to meet everybody whenever you want to." Koga told Inuyasha.

"Will met the rest of the gang when I have my brother with me, all plans go stright to my brother and me first." Inuyasha told Koga.

"I'll have somebody get in touch with you to make the plans to met the rest of the gang, most of them are demons there are a few human, as you can tell, Kagome is part of the gang, she works at the bar to watch over Naraku, with Sango's help, there are a few more." Koga told Kouga.

"Does Naraku know what there doing in his club? Does he know that the girls are spies?" Inuyasha asked Kouga.

"Not that we know of." Kouga told Inuyasha.

"I want Bankotsu in the club, he's my eyes." Inuyasha told Kouga. At that point Bankotsu walked to stand beside Inuyasha. "Anything you want to say to Inuyasha to say to me first." Bankotsu said.

"Whatever." Kouga said, Kagome and Sango are main concern, I can't have Naraku finding out about them." Kouga told Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"Thats fine, We will have nothing to do with that, But I want everything you have on Naraku." Inuyasah told Kouga.

"Why?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. "I have my reasons."

"I'll have some people get in touch with you, I'll send all the paper work to you." Kouga told Inuyasha.

"I want the girls at the club to tell me everything Naraku does that day, when I come into the club." Inuyasha told Kouga.

Kagome looked like she wanted to argue, before she nodded her head. "Fine." Kagome mumbled before walked over to the car, as she leaned against it. "Are we done here."

Both Inuyasha and Kouga looked over at Kagome leaning against the car. " Are we?" Kouga asked Inuyasha.

"Ya." Inuyasha told Kouga. "Talk to you both later." Inuyasha as both him and Bankotsu walked down the street.

Kouga shock his head as he walked back to the car. Kagome walked around the car and got back into the car. Kouga got in and looked over at Kagome. "Do you think we can trust them?"

Kagome looked out of the window before turning to look at her boyfriend. "I think we can." She said before turning to gaze back to the window.

"Did you feel anything about them, With you being a Miko you might be able to see anything dark about them." Kouga asked Kagome.

Kagome turned to look at him again. "I got nothing from them, can we please get out of here, I have to get back to the club, Sango can't cover for me for very long." Kagome told Kouga.

Kouga nodded and turned the car on, they pulled away from the build and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Synthetic ecstasy

Chapter 5: Nothings going to happen!

--------------

Inuyasha and Bankotsu walked down the dark and dank streets moving quickly to get to the place Sesshomaru was going to met them.

"Are you still going after that kagome chick."

Inuyasha kepted on walked down the street. "Ya, Why?"

"Oh nothing I just don't think Kouga's going to give up on her that easy."

"I didn't think he would."

Bankotsu shock his head as he followed Inuyasha down the street. As they got to there waiting point, they only had to wait five or six minutes before Sesshomaru pulled up to the side of the road.

"So what Business did you take care of." Bankotsu asked.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at him. "Thats none of your Business."

"Whats wrong did things not go Sesshomaru's way." Bankotsu teasted.

Inuyasha looked from his brother to his friend. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Inuyasha warned.

"No it's ok, If he wanted to play let him play." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

Bankotsu quickly looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. "I don't think I wanna play."

"Then shut the fuck up." Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha quickly climed into the front side beside his brother as Bankotsu got into the backseat. "What the hell happened to you." Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Where are we going now." Bankotsu asked Sesshomaru.

"Home."

--------------

Kagome and Kouga both walked back into the full club, Sango was running around helping as many people as she could. She looked up and saw Kagome walk into the club. "Kagome get over here and help me out." Sango yelled.

Kagome quickly ran over to Sango and helped her out. Kouga slowly walked over to Kagome and Sango.

"When your both done, We need to talk." Kouga told the girls before walking away.

Sango looked from Kouga to kagome. "What's that about." Sango asked Kagome.

"You know the people me and Kouga went to met to night, they where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome told Sango.

"Oh my god this is great... SO what happened." Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome quickly looked at Sango this isn't great, this to bad really bad." Kagome told Sango.

"Why this is this bad?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Naraku, He all ready on to us, now with the two brothers, Were all ready dead." Kagome told Sango.

"I see your point, Why don't you talk to Inuyasha and get them to stay away." Sango asked Kagome.

"And you really think they'll stay away." Kagome told Sango.

"It's worth a try and I think Inuyasha would do anything for you, He really likes you." Sango told Kagome.

" I know he likes me, but I don't want..."

"You don't want what.. To fall for this guy." Sango asked Kagome.

"Ya." Kagome yelled.

"Don't even worry about Kouga, everybody knows you like to love him, I think he even knows." Sango told Kagome.

"I just don't think I want to fall for him, he's not my type." Kagome told Sango.

"Will he's a lot better then Kouga." Sango told Kagome.

"Sango can you please just drop it, I don't like Inuyasha and I don't think I ever would." Kagome told Sango.

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you." Sango said.

"Look nothing's going to happen." kagome told Sango.

"Whatever." Sango told Kagome before walking back to the bar. Kagome signed before following after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own the song or anything to do with the song in this chapter.**

**Nine Inch Nails › Closer**

**Rated M.**

**Synthetic ecstasy**

**Chapter 6: closer**

--------------

"Bankotsu sure looks good." Sango told Kagome

kagome gasped as she turned to look at her friend. "Sango are you for real, what about Miroku."

"All I said was that he looked good, Why not Bankotsu if not Inuyasha."

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying you should get away from Kouga."

"What why?"

"Come on Kagome everybody knows you don't love him, I think he even knows."

"Look just drop it, there things I need to get done, I'll catch up with you later." Kagome told Sango before walking away.

Sango watched as Kagome walked threw the full club. "Damn that girls hopeless." Sango mumbled before walked back to the bar.

--------------

Inuyasha and Bankotsu jumped out the car as soon as Sesshomaru stoppped in front of the house.

"Keep that little shit out of trouble." Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha.

"Whatever, were just getting cleaned up, then me and Bank are going to head back to the club." Inuyasah told his brother.

"Do what you want, Don't touch any of my cars." Sesshomaru warned Inuyasha.

"Why would I." Inuyasha smirked.

With that said, both boys disappeared into the house, Leaving Sesshomaru outside.

--------------

Kagome meet back up with Sango at the bar a few minutes after there little heated argument. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"Don't worrie about it Kagome, I shouldn't have pushed you."

"I was still being a bitch to you."

"Yes, Yes you where, But I was being a bitch as well."

"Oh crap don't turn around." Sango warned Kagome.

"What why?" Kagome asked Sango.

"You won't beleave who just walked in here." Sango told Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath before asking. "Do I even what to know."

"No that really." Sango warned Kagome.

"It's him isn't it." Kagome asked Sango.

Sango turned to walk away and called over her shoulder. "Yup. Good luck with that."

--------------

(BEFORE)

Inuyasha and Bankotsu ran all the way to Inuyasha's room to get cleaned up.

"So what are you going to do." Bankotsu asked Inuyasha.

"About what."

"Kagome." Bankotsu asked as he watched Inuyasha smirk.

"First things first, I'll take her from that stupid mutt."

"So how are you going to win her over." Bankotsu asked Inuyasha.

"With my good looks of course."

"What good looks." Bankotsu mumbled under his breath.

Inuyasha walked over to his closet and grabbed a black wifebeater and a pair of black dress pants. "Take what you want from the closet, and hurry it up, I'm leaving soon."

Bankotsu nodded before walking into Inuyasha's closet, he looked around before grabbing a white wifebeather and a pair of black cargo pants.

Inuyasha walked from bathroom clean and dressed. "You ready to go." Inuyasha asked Bankotsu.

"Just need to change then we can go." Bankotsu tooked Inuyasha as he walked into the bathroom to change.

A few moments later both Inuyasha and Bankotsu where in one of Inuyasha's car on there way back to the club.

--------------

(NOW)

Kagome turned around as she watched Inuyasha and Bankotsu walk into the club, as they made there way towards her. "Now what do you two want." Kagome asked.

"Just came here for a dance baby." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome looked up into the railing to see Naraku watching them. Kagome quickly looked back at Inuyasha. "Not here, He's watching, He might think where planning something." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Well lets go over here where we can dance." Inuyasha told Kagome as he pulled her to the dance floor as a new song was starting.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me Ive got no_

_Soul to tell_

_Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get_

_Away from myself_

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tight his chest as he whispered the word in her ear.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

Kagome blushed as she tryed to push Inuyasha away.

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that_

_It brings_

Inuyasha pulled kagome tighter to his body as she tryed to get away from him.

_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my_

_Everything_

_Help me tear down my reason, help me its your sex i_

_Can smell_

_Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody_

_Else_

"Please let me go." kagome whispered.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

"You want me, just as much as I want you, I can smell it." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome blushed as she barried her head in Inuyasha's chest. "Please stop.

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

_Through every forest, above the trees_

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_

_I drink the honey inside your hive_

_You are the reason I stay alive_

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha as the song stopped and ran off the dance floor. Inuyasha ran after her and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. kagome turned to face him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need you just as much as you need me."


	7. Author's Note

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha

* * *

Hello! It is I, Smurf-chan, letting you all know that our beloved Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome is not going to have any new chapters up for a while. Since this is a note of sorts, and the administration is against lovely little notices like these, I will now tell you a short tale explaining her absence.

Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome, lay asleep in her bed after fiercely battling against her nemesis, writers-block. She had, as always, left the window open… and that is where the trouble began. For, you see, outside there were flitting through the air two spectors, both of which were in search of human souls, in order to keep their mistress 'alive' and well.

Unfortunately for them, there were very few unattached souls to be found in the area. The apparitions then came upon the open window of our beloved author.

Let it be known to all that when dogdemoninuyashaandkagome sleeps, she does so as if she were the dead. Thusly, the fact that the two soul-collectors thought of her as such is more than understandable. So when they drifted in through the open window, they- assuming that she was freshly dead- attempted to take her soul from the still living body. However, since her soul was still attatched, there was a bit of a struggle. In the end, the two soul collectors managed to attain the soul, thusly leaving dogdemon as little more than a zombie, incapable of thinking, and therefore typing.

But, don't be too sad, now I've got a zombie to keep me entertained! dodges blunt heavy objects


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Rated M.

Synthetic ecstasy

Chapter 7: You need me, just as much as I need you.

-------------- 

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away from her, she didn't take a second look at him, as she ran back behind the bar.

Inuyasha slowly followed her. "What do you want now?" Inuyasha turned and looked at Sango. "What's it to you?"

Sango walked right up to Inuyasha getting into his face. "Leave her alone. She doesn't like you. Can't you see that?"

Inuyasha pushed Sango back, as he walked around her. Stopping at the bar, He looked for the raven beauty. Spotting her, he jumped over the bar counter, walked up behind her, pulling the girl's back to his chest.

Kagome gasped as she felt her being pulled up against something hard. Quickly, she turned her head to look behind her. Hot burning lips were on hers. Before she could help herself, she moaned into the boys mouth. Inuyasha smirked into her mouth has he plunged his tongue into her open mouth. Kagome got over the shock and quickly pulled away from him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kagome screamed.

"You know you want me!" Inuyasha smirked.

"For one thing, I would never want you." Kagome screamed back.

"Will you just leave her alone? If you don't get lost, I'm phoning the cops." Sango told Inuyasha.

"That's just great. Phone the cops down here; I'm pretty sure there's lots here for them, I'm pretty sure Naruke would love that."

Sango walked past Inuyasha and stood in front of Kagome. "Just get the hell out of here."

Inuyasha looked past Sango and right to Kagome. "Only if she says yes to a date."

"What? You can't be serious." Before Sango could grate anything more out of her mouth, Kagome pushed Sango out of the way.

"Fine, I'll go out with you, just get the hell out of here." Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Inuyasha turned to look at the red faced, screaming Sango.

"Sango please not now." Kagome said before walking away.

--------------

Inuyasha and Bankotsu walked from the club, Bankotsu looked over at Inuyasha. "Why the big smirk?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at his friend. "Got a hot date."

Shock was written all over his face. "She said yes?"

Inuyasha looked around outside before turned back to his friend. "Of course she wants me."

Bankotsu shook his head as he followed Inuyasha down the road. "A girl

like that will never want you." Bankotsu joked.

"Hey, there just went your date with Sango." Inuyasha smirked.

"Are you saying you got her to say yes to a date with me?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, but I was going to ask her to come with." Inuyasha told Bankotsu.

"Here comes Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Bankotsu looked up ahead to see Sesshomaru coming towards them in his black BMW

"I thought he had work to do tonight." Bankotsu asked Inuyasha.

"I thought he did too." Inuyasha whispered. "I wonder what happened." Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru pulled up to his brother and stuck his head out of the window and looked at Inuyasha.

"Get in the car." He turned and pointed at the boy standing beside his brother. "You stay here, or do whatever it is you do." Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha quickly got in the car. "I'll phone you later." Inuyasha quickly told Bankotsu.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru as they drove away. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha for the corner of his eye. "Tell me why I got a phone call from Naraku, telling me to tell you to stay away from a girl name Kagome." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"What? That bastard called you?" Inuyasha yelled. "Now the question is, what did you?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"I got a date."

Sesshomaru slammed on the brakes, he turned and looked at his younger brother. "Please tell me, it's not with Kagome."

The smirk on Inuyasha's face fell. "Why?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You know to stay away from her."

Sesshomaru yelled.

"Why? Because Naraku said so?" Inuyasha yelled back. Sesshaomru turned back to the front of the car, and slowly started to drive down the road again.

"Call Kagome tomorrow and call off the date." Sesshomaru warned Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru pulled up to the house, as soon as Sesshomaru hit the breaks Inuyasha was out of the car and half way into the house. Sesshomaru just shook his head. Sesshomaru walked into the house to find Inuyasha sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"Phone her now."

Inuyasha turned and looked at Sesshomaru. "No."

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Do it now." Sesshomaru yelled at him.

Inuyasha pushed away from his brother and punched him; Sesshomaru caught his fist before it made contact with his face.

"Still slow I see." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his fist from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha phone her now, and call the date off." Sesshomaru yelled at his brother. Inuyasha pushed passed Sesshomaru and stormed to his room and slammed the door.

--------------

Kagome walked through the club. As she turned the corner, she ran straight into a hard chest. "You should watch where you're going, angel." Kagome looked up into two dark eyes.

"Naraku." She whispered. Naraku had a stronger grip on her shoulders.

"Umm, can you let me go?" Kagome asked. Naraku smiled down at her as he tightened his grip on her.

"How is everything going?" Naraku asked. Kagome tried pulling away from him. Naraku turned Kagome so that her side was tight to his side as he pulled her along with him. He walked them to his office. "I have a few things I need to go over with you." Naraku told Kagome as he closed the door behind them.

--------------

Sango watched as Naraku pulled Kagome into his office and looked around the bar trying to find something to do, She couldn't leave Kagome in that room alone with him. Sango ran back to the bar and grabbed the phone and quickly dialed a number. She waited as the phone rang.

"Hello." A tired voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Kouga, is that you?" Sango quickly asked.

"Ya, what's up?" Kouga asked.

"You have to get down here as soon as you can." Sango told Kouga.

"Why? What's up." Kouga asked.

"Naraku just pulled Kagome into his office again." Sango told Kouga.

"What! I'll be there as soon as I can." Kouga told Sango as he hung off the phone.

Sango hung up the phone and ran to Naraku's office and knocked on the door, A few seconds passed then the door opened.

"Yes." Naraku asked.

"I need to talk to Kagome." Sango told Naraku. "Kagome and I are in a meeting. When she's done, I'll tell her to go and find you." Naraku told Sango before he shut the door. Sango cursed as she walked over to he bar exit waiting for Kouga to show up. A few minutes passed the Kouga came running threw the parking lot. "Over here." Sango yelled, waving her hands, Kouga looked around as he spotted Sango.

"Hurry up." Sango yelled as Kouga ran towards her.

--------------

**(AN) Here's the new chapter, hope you like it. Sorry for being so short, I'll work on making the next chapter longer. Hope you like the new format.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Rated M.

Synthetic ecstasy

Chapter 8: Two evils.

Kouga ran towards Sango, and stopped right in front of her. "Where's Kagome, is she still in the office with that bastard?"

Worry was written all over her Sango's face, he didn't even have to ask where Kagome was. "Ya she's been in there for awhile, right after I phoned you, I ran over there and knocked on the door, Naraku said that they where in a meeting that he would tell Kagome to fine me after the meeting."

Kouga nodded before walking passed Sango, walking right up to the office door, Kouga kicked the door down. Sango gasped as the door cracked under the pressure and was knocked off its hinges,

Sango was by Kouga's side as soon as the door went down, looking into the office. Sango gasped as to what she saw, shocked her to the bone.

Everything that is usually on Naraku's desk, was threw to the foor, as Naraku pinned Kagome's small body to the now empty desk, holding her down, he removed her shirt, and was working on the rest of her clothing when the door was kicked in, tears ran down the girls face, as she pounded on Naraku's chest as hard as she could.

Kouga was by there side in an instant, threwing Naraku's from Kagome's body, Kogome slipped from the desk as sobbes rocked her small fram, as she wrapped her arms around her body, and cryed. She jumped when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her, looking over her should she say tears in Sango's eyes. "Oh god Kagome, I'm so sorry, I should have gotten here faster, I phoned Kouga as soon as you went in." Kagome nodded her head, as she rest her head on Sango's shoulder and cryed.

As soon as Kouga threw Naraku to the floor he was on him in an instant. sitting on the other man's chest as she punched her over and over in the face, pinning his arms to the floor.

Kouga went to punch Naraku again, but before his fist hit him in the now blooded face, he was wrapped away from Naraku and thrown into the wall on the other side of the room.

"What the fuck is going on?"

--------------------------

Inuyasha cursed as he jumped back into his car and drove out of the long drive way and pulled out on to the high way, needing a stiff drink he drove back to his favourit place to drink.

Getting out of his car, he walked right passed the long waiting line of all the people trying to get into the clue and walked right in.

The first thing that hit him when he walked into the clue, where the scent of tears and blood, and the strong smell of fear.

Following the smell, that lead him stright to Naraku's office, he saw that the office door was kicked in and ran as fast as he could to the office, the first thing he saw was Kagome sitting on the floor with no shirt on with Sango as they both rocked back and forth crying. Moving his eyes, he say Kouga sitting on Naraku as he was beating the shit out of him. Guessing on what already happened he wanted to hear it from them.

Running over to Kouga and Naraku, Inuyasha ripped Kouga from Naraku and threw him into the wall on the other side of the room. "What the fuck is going on?"

--------------------------

Pulling his body from the ground, Kouga looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, and pointed to Naraku's half dead body. "That fucker was trying to rape Kagome, it looks like I got here just in time." Kouga said as he walked over to Kagome and picked up her shirt and dropped to his kness in front of her.

"Come on baby, lets get you dress and out of here, how does that sound."

Kagome looked up at Kouga with red watery eyes, then looked over at Inuyasha, she quickly looked back to Kouga and nodded her head. Sango moved a bit out of the way, and grabbed the shirt from Kouga's hands, and helped Kagome pull the shit over her head.

As soon as she got the shirt on, Inuyasha was by Kagome's side in an instant, pushing Kouga out of way. "Get that fucker out of here before I kill him." Inuyasha told Kouga.

Kouga turned and saw Kagome threw her body into Inuyasha chest and cry, as he wrapped his arms around her body.

kouga walked over to the unconscious body laying on the ground and kicked him in the ribs to see if he would awaken, the man moan and rolled to his side. Looking around the messed up office he found what he was looking for, he grabbed the phone from the floor and called the police.

Turning around, and happy to what he was seeing, is Inuyasha getting to his feet with Kagome in his arms, holding her birdal style, as she had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, as she cryed in his chest.

"The bastard got a few hits in, She has a few cuts and marks, but other then that he didn't rape her."

Inuyashas turned to leave, as Kouga called out to him. "Where are you taking her." He demanded.

With out turning around he shouted over his shoulder. "Some where safe, Stay here in till the cops show, and tell them what that fucker tryed to do, Sango come with me."

Quickly nodding her head she quickly ran after Inuyasha, and turned around and looked at Kouga one last time. "Thank you for coming, and thanking you for saving her when she really needed you."

Kouga nodded and he looked at Kagome one last time before she was out of sight. As he watched Sango run after Inuyasha and Kagome.

--------------------------

Getting out side of the club. Inuyasha shifted Kagome in his arms as he removed a hand from her, as he used it to digg into his pants puckets abd pulled his keys out, and throwing them to Sango, who just cought them before they hit the ground.

"Asshole, could have told me first, before threwing at me you bastard." Sango yelled at him.

"Shut up, and get in, I need you to drive." Inuyasha told Sango as he got into the backseat with Kagome.

Sango nodded as she jumped into the car. "Where are we going." Sango asked.

"My place." Inuyasha told her, as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome, pulling her tighter to his chest.

"And where the hell do you live." Sango asked.

"Just drive wench, and I'll tell you where to go." Inuyasha told Sango.

"Fine, but call me a wench again, and I'll kick your ass." Sango warned Inuyasha.

"Whatever just drive."

Sango started the car, and pulled from the parking lot, Sango drove down the road and turned where Inuyasha told her, as they pulled to the parking lot, she stopped at the gate. Inuyasha slowly moved the now sleeping Kagome from his lap to the seat beside him, reaching over Sango and punched the code in as the gates opened.

Slipping back to his seat, and slowly pulling Kagome back into his lap, she moaned and pushed her face into his chest.

Pulling up to the house, and parking the car, Sango jumped from the car and ran and opened the backseat door, as Inuyasha pulled himself and Kagome from the car.

"Are you sure this is ok, doesn't your brother live here as well." Sango asked as a blush came to her face.

"Ya but the bastard is never here much." Inuyasha told Sango as he pushed the front door opened.

Walking into the house, Inuyasha walked stright for the stairs. "Stay down here, I'll be right back." Inuyasha told Sango.

--------------------------

Inuyasha quickly ran up the stairs trying not to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms. Pushing opened his bedroom door and walked over to his bed, pushing the sheets back, he slipped her into the bed.

Kagome moaned and rolled over getting deeper into the bed. Inuyasha fell to his kness in front of the bed, slowly moving his hands to push the hair from her face.

"That bastard, I'll kill him for hurting you." Inuyasha thought.


	10. Note

NOTES

This Fic will be coming down, all chapters will be edited and put together to make the chapters longer.

Then I'll add the new chapter.


End file.
